The present invention relates to a support construction for at least one furniture drive, comprising a support rail for bearing the at least one furniture drive and first and second fixing devices for fixing the support rail to an item of furniture.
The invention further concerns an item of furniture having a support construction of the kind to be described.
Such support constructions comprising a support rail for bearing a furniture drive are used in particular in relation to items of furniture in cabinet form with one or more drawers to move the drawer by the furniture drive from a closed position into an open position. For that purpose, the furniture drive is disposed in the immediate proximity of the rear wall of the respective drawer. An ejection element acts on the rear wall of the drawer so that the drawer is urged into an open position. Stable mounting of the respective furniture drive is required for that purpose. In many cases, however, the furniture body or carcass does not have a stable rear wall so that the use of a support rail for bearing the furniture drive has proven to be desirable. That support rail, however, must be arranged at a defined spacing relative to the rear wall of the drawer, particularly when the furniture drive is equipped with a Touch-latch functionality. With such a Touch-latch functionality, the drawer in the closed condition can be moved into an end position in which it is displaced further into the furniture carcass, when manual pressure is applied to the front panel, whereby the Touch-latch function of the furniture drive is activated and the drawer is ejected into an open position. For that purpose, a defined triggering travel movement is required for activation of the Touch-latch function, which presupposes a correct position for the support rail.